Truth or Dare?
by FreeHotDogs
Summary: mikan is bored..so bored tat she decides to play truth or dare.."Natsume, i dare you to hug da first sensei that past.." i see a girlish guy teacher from the distance...
1. this girl is bored

Hehe.. hi I was bored and I felt lie writing sumfin. This is one of my fav games so enjoy.. I loves dares so anyone feel free to tell me wateva dares you have, I have tone of truths not dares.

Lannie-chan: okie I hope ya guys enjoy this story

Natsume: who would read some crap like this?

Mikan: Natsume! That's not nic- ahhh!!!!!

Lannie-chan: ahahahaha!!! Natsume burnt your hair!!!! Ahahaha –roflmao-

Mikan: aren't you on my side? –cries anime style-

Lannie-chan: oh yeah.. uh.. gomen... now, Natsume can you please do the disclaimer?

Natsume: no

Lannie-chan: Do it or I'll write something bad bout you

Natsume: everyone in this story does not belong to baka- -why you do that for?!?!?

Lannie-chan: -put the rubber hammer down-

Mikan: serves ya right, Natsume..

Lannie-chan/Mikan: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

Now, it's a summers day and with people playing and doing whatever they want to do..

"mou! I'm so bored!" a certain brunette started complaining and jumping and talking and talking and complaining and...

-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-

"Shut up, I can't focus on my new invention with you talking and complaining all the- why are you smiling like that for?" the monotone girl just stared at her friend.

"Hotaruu... can we play a game?.."

"what game?"

"Truth or dare" she said proudly. _But__ we need more people than just two though..._

Coincidentally, like it was a cue, two boys came by. A raven haired boy and a blonde haired boy.

"Ruka-pyon! Hi we were just talking 'bout playing a game, want to join?" Mikan look at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh.." he turned to look at Natsume but he seemed more interested with the floor than looking at his friend..

"Fine.." a tint of red travelled to his cheeks.

"What about you? Na-"

"No"

"Why no-"

"NO"

Mikan got put up with him because of his straight answers...

"Natsuuuuuuuumeeeee??"Mikan pouted with her mouth and watery, irresistible, kawaii and can-never-say-no puppy eyes. _Must... not.. look.. into eyes.._Natsume gave in.

"whatever"

"yay!"

"..."

-----

A few minutes past and 10 people joined the game of truth or dare. Mikan got really excited and ran out of nowhere, she took a bottle and started spinning it. It spun and spun and spun and then it stopped at... (to be continued)

-----

Oki.. I'm bored so I feel like writing this.. oh and I don't know who is playing exactly cuz idk some of the characters names in GA. Gomen for that. Ppl who idk their names, I will describe them by their Alice if its ok. Unless somebody could help me. That would be a great help. Buh bye.. another note.. feel free to tell mi sum truth or dares. Buh bye agen –smile-


	2. HuG Da SeNsEi!

Hey every one! I'm so happy that you reviewed!! xD

But sadly.. Idk some of the character's names.. if ya can be kinda enough to tell mi.. pleeeeease...?? oh and most of the people may be ooc. You have been warned..

Natsume: this story does not belong to dummyhead... but it belong to a far more better person then dummyhea- itai!!!

Lannie-chan: -drops the hammer-

Mikan: well.. while Lannie is busy, I'm just gonna talk for her, she would like to thank her reviewers:

Irumi Kanzaki

Heavenly-Being

Amber phoenix gurl

Mikan/Lannie-chan: -gives them a giant hug- -smiles-

--------------

The little brunette smiled wider as she see it spin a little slower.. then slower.. past her.. then hotaru..permy..fly boy.. mind reader..you-chan.. then Ruka-pyon.. then... guess who usually sits next to?..

"Whatever"

Everybody leaned in closer to the guy. The boy got irritated and his finger got on fire.. which burnt a certain ever-so-annoying-that-I-could-burn-her-to-ashes brunette's hair.(I love the hyphen xD besides the squiggly)

"anno.. truth or dare?" Mikan _bravely_ spoke..

"Dare"

Everyone body huddled up, trying to thinking of a dare..

(whispers)

"How about making him wear a tutu?"

"No!.. how about dare him to kiss me?" Permy then suddenly entered dreamland

"Hell no!"

-whispers-whispers-whispers-

"Hmm..." everybody said in unison.

"Then it's now decided." baka brunette announced

Mikan went to Hyuuga a smiled an extra large smile..that's very unusual for her to smile that big.. how can _that_ big smile _fit_ on her face?!

Natsume stared at her.. _I don't like that smile... -.- (hehe)_

"Natsuuuumeeee... I dare you to..." everybody leaned in again closer, but well aware that to close mean kiss their life goodbye (xD burn morons! Burn! jks).

"whaaaat?"

"Go hug the first teacher that comes or past us."

"what?!?!?!" –eyes go redder than usual red-

Permy walked away and sat at a nearby tree, looking very depressed like someone close to her left her. (it literally happened.) _I wish he could hug me._

"its jus a hug.. what? Wana kiss from them?" ice queen spoke up.

"..."

"Oki spin the bottl-" ... just then a certain pheromone sensei popped up out of nowhere...

----------------------

Lannie-chan: Yay!!!!! I'm so evil.. making enemies hug!!! Muhahahahaha- ahhhhhhhhhhh

Natsume: why the hell did you write about me huggin that bastard for?!?!?!?!!

Lannie-chan: my story, my decision –smiles-

Natsume: -makes a giant flame-

Lannie-chan: -gets a fire extinguisher from hotaru-

Hotaru: invention no. 12345: an extinguisher that can also put out fire Alice's user's fire.

Natsume: ...

Lannie-chan: okie! How's this, 5 reviews and I'll make Natsume wear a bikini a dance around in public?

Natsume: wahhh!?!?!?!?!? You bit-

Mikan: -rofl- bwahahahahahaha!!!!! I can imagine it already

Lannie-chan/Mikan: review or I'll/ she'll stop!!!


	3. entertainment

Hhihi minna! Chapter three is still on the making so I thought that I could write something for you guys till chp three is up xD. Here's the convo. I will try write some of these for you since you are w8ing for the actual fic. And in here, I would like to introduce a character.. (a real person- Lina- so I don't have to introduce her in the fic. Yes. I AM lazy)

-----------------------------------------

Lannie-chan: I'm so glad that ppl reviewed!–hands everybody a GIANT cookie- oh and if ppl don't mind, plz help me with some of the truths and dares xD

Natsume: who would want to help with this stupid story?

Lannie-chan: -gets the baka bazooka- I am warning you, Natsume!

Natsume: ...

MEEKANxNATSUME: -pats Natsume on the back-

Natsume: Who the hell are you?!

MEEKANxNATSUME: can't you see my name? It's on there you know.. –sighs-

Lina: yup! Can't you see her name?

Ntsume: then who the hell are you?

MEEKANxNATSUME: if I say I was once Aoi then I kinda transformed, would you believe me?

Lannie-chan/Mikan/Hotaru: -sigh-

Lannie-chan/ MEEKANxNATSUME/Mikan: -stares at Natsume-

Natsume: What the hell are you morons looking at?!

Mikan/Lannie-chan: -grabs Natsume...-

---------5minutes later--------

Natsume: this is so –beep beep- stupid! Why the hell am I wearing a bikini?!?!

-natsume's appearance: Bright pink fluoride bikinis that shows off his ..ahem.._curves_..-

Hotaru: - takes a photo- -runs in a closet then bursts out laughing-

Lannie-chan/Mikan/ MEEKANxNATSUME: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! " (O.O )"

Lannie-chan: that's because more than five ppl reviewed!

Mikan: yup! And you said nobody wana reads this story.. –ROFLMAO-

Narumi sensei:-comes in from behind a random door- hey minnasan! I guess we have a new person during this story! Eh? Natsume-kuuuuuunn.. why are you dressed like that for?

Yo-chan: -stares at Lina- onee-chan! –stares at the person next to Mikan-.. starts laughing.. why is big brother wearing that?

Lina: -covers his eyes- don't look at the half naked guy!!

Mikan: ahahaha!!!!!!! Pink bikinis!!!!

Lina: ... and I thought that Narumi sensei is gay..

Narumi: eh? Did I hear my name?

Lannie-chan: I think u heard it wrong.

MEEKANxNATSUME: hey pplz, why is Natsume wearing bikiniz anyway?

Lina: that's cuz more than 5 people revie---- GGGGAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: -devil horns- (burned her)

Mikan: that's not nice! Apologize!

Lina: -crying anime style-

Lannie-chan/Mikan/ MEEKANxNATSUME: gets fire extinguisher.

Hotaru: -stares at the threesome- u guys are exactly the same

Mikan: hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! –slow motion-

Hotaru: BAKA-AHO!BAKA-AHO!BAKA-AHO!

Lina: invention # 444444: BAKA-AHO missile. It does what it is called: shoots missi—ITAIIIIII!!!!!!!

Hotaru:-blows the top of BAKA-AHO missile- that's meant to be my line, baka. –emotionless-

Everyone: -stares at the ice queen-

Hotaru: -stares back-

-------let the staring competition begin! (Natsume went somewhere.. don't know why..)--------

-------3 minutes later-----

Winner is... HOTARU!!

Hotaru: -in a not-so-amused-voice - yay... -.-' -walks out of the door-

Mikan: hotaruuuuuuuuu!!!!Where are you going?

BAKA-AHO!BAKA-AHO!

Hotaru: don't follow me, baka girl.

Mikan: -cries anime style-

Lannie-chan: hey, minna, wana play truth or dare?

Minna: OKAY!!!!

Natsume: whatever...

... convo to be continued...

-------------------------------------------

**Convo**** to be continued ****xD**** This is a note: whoever wants to be in the ****convo****, pm me xD**


	4. youchan and sis jøins the game!

Lina: Heyz everyone! Lannie-chan is currently busy with her chores right now, so I'm gonna be hosting for this chap!

Natsume: People of Gakuen Alice Academy does not belong to the baka bitc- ITAI!!

Lannie-chan: I'm lucky that I came back, or else everyone will have to listen to your potty mouth. P

Natsume: ...

Lina: eh? Where's Mikan?

Mikan: ... ZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzz

Everyone: -sweat drop- (Natsume included)

Mikan: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –blows the end of her hair- Mou! Natsumeeee!!! Why you burn my hair for?!?!?!?!

Natsume: ... –evil smirk- (evil smirk not visible to the naked eye)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously:_

_"Go hug the first teacher that comes or past us."_

_"__what__?!?!?!" –__eyes__ go redder than usual red-_

_Permy__ walked away and sat at a nearby tree, looking very depressed like someone close to her left her. (__it__ literally happened.) I wish he could hug me._

_"__its__ jus a hug.. __what__Wana__ kiss from them?" ice queen spoke up._

_"..."_

_"Oki spin the __bottl__-" ... just then a certain pheromone sensei popped up out of nowhere..._

_Now:_

"good evening minnasan! What are you guys up too?" Narumi sensei stopped by to check on his favourite students.

"Ahahahahahahahaaaa!!!!" Mikan fell SPLAT on the floor for laughing.. she continued laughing until...

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" she shrieked, because of a certain neko that burnt her shirt.

Everybody couldn't help but laugh as well. Even the ice queen gave a smile (keyword- small... _very _small)

"eh? Anno.. Mikan chan?" narumi tilt his head a little to show how many question marks are there floating around his head.

"hyuuga has to hug you because of a dare." The ice queen simply said and went back to the group.

"NAAAANIIIII?!?!" the pheromone sensei turned to face Natsume.. a smile was planted on his face, but everybreath he took sent shivers down his whole body.

_stare__ at me, you hentai, and I'll burn you to ashes._

_anno__gomen__please__ don't stare at me like that.._

"Aww.. come here Natsume-kun.." the frilly sensei opened wide his arms to signal him to give him a.. coughcough...**HUG**...

Narumi readied himself for the..h-h.. ahem...**hug** from the fire boy.

"well.. come hear Natsume.. nothing to be scared about." –smiles-

"shut up you hentai. Who wants to hug you?" Natsume is speechless.

"can't I do a different dare?!?!"

-everybody shook their head for 'no'-

Ruka-pyon stayed quiet. (inside laughing at his friend.. Natsume can see through that.)

Natsume stayed there. "whatever" narumi gave him a _**Hug..**_then..

"GAhhhhh!!!! What was that for?!" Narumi's hair got burnt.. as well as his arm.

--

This time, Narumi joined the game. The bottle spun and spun and spun.. then it stopped at..

"eh?! Permy!"

"dare" she said straight forwardly. (I think she copied Natsume for dare.. -.-)

-Whispers-whispers-whispers-

"Permy," mind reader boy spoke up, "I dare you to..." _–please be something __bout__ Natsume or __ruka__please__, please, please...__permy__ made a silent prayer.._

"I dare you to-" he got cut off.

"I choose truth! I changed my mine!"

"fine.."

Stupidly, koko asked a very dumb question. A question that even Mikan knows that's **really **obvious.

"Who your crush?"

"Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun" she said straightforwardly.

_That was obvious_everyone sweat dropped. Then everybody stared at him..

"what? Her head said to be something 'bout them!"

------

They were going to spin again, but then yo-chan came in, holding a person's hand.

"Hmm? Oh yo-chan, you wana join their game?"

"ah.." yo-chan replied.

"aww!!! You-chan, you wana join us?" Mikan came in and started talking to him.

"eh? Who is she?" Mikan stared at the other girl.

"oh gomen, my name is Salina, Lina for short. I am his older sister. Please to meet you" Lina gave Mikan a respectful bow, then smiled. Mikan smiled back. Mikan stared at you-chan's sister.. she is so.. pretty.. almost.. Goddess-like. Her eyes were like you-chan's, but hers were full of life, besides gentleness.

"Anno.. Mikan-chan, can we join in?" Lina asked.

"sure" was her answer.

------

The bottle spin and spin and spin some more. Then it landed to...

TBC

------

Lannie-chan: well, I hope you enjoyed ch3! But personally.. there wasn't as much fun in this as ch2. That's what I personally think. D

Natsume: what you mean ch2 is better? They both SUCK

Hotaru: -creeps up and put the mind control device on him.-

Invention no#54321:mind control device: originally used to control idiots, but with fire boy, I'll make and exception.

Lina: Cool! Lemme try! – snatches out of hotaru's hands-

Natsume: -dances around in front of the academy stages-

Hotaru: -klick- takes photo- -money signs in eyes-

-------- 10 minutes later...---------

Natsume: what the hell you do that for?!?!?! – goes all cranky then throws fire at us...-

Everyone: GAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATTACK OF THE MADMAN!!!!!!!!!!!

(TBC)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I so glad that ppl reviewed. But its kinda sad.. so far.. around 1000 people read this thing and only 8 or so managed to push the button with ease.

Lina: cheer up Lannie-chan.. I reviewed didn't i?

Lannie-chan: And that's why you're my Onee-chan!

Lina/Lannie: -big sweet hug-

Everyone: awwwwwwwwwwwww...


End file.
